Chocolate… ¿equivocado?
by FiraLili
Summary: 14 de febrero. San valentín. Chocolates para Inuyasha... pero al final ... para ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?


**¡Hola! Bien, he reeditado este one-shot, tengo varios errores de ortografía por lo que comenzaré a reeditar algunos shot para mejor presentación y entendimiento.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: OcC, AU.**

**Chocolate… ¿equivocado?**

La sonrisa en su rostro era notoria, en sus manos descansaba una caja previamente envuelta en papel rojo atado a un moño blanco. Sus cabellos azabaches bailaban al son del viento, sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros el uniforme de su escuela le ceñía perfectamente sin llegar a lo vulgar, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

14 de febrero.

San Valentín.

Ese era el motivo de tanta excitación por parte de ella y de muchas otras. Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho un chico popular de ojos ámbares cálidos, cabellos platinos y de aspecto salvaje pero elegante… era demasiado para ella pero aun así nadie le impedía el amarlo, ¿verdad?

O tal vez sí.

Kikio Yamasaki perfecta y hermosa que pareja mejor para Inuyasha que ella.

—Pero hoy le declararé mis sentimientos —susurró decidida.

Había llegado más temprano de lo usual pues sabía que Inuyasha llegaba muy temprano. Al oír unos pasos se asomó un poco para ver de quien se trataba y… ahí estaba él con ese aire despreocupado, su corazón se desembocó empezando a latir rápido y fuertemente pero el cual se paralizo al ver quien venía a su lado, su hermano…

Sesshomaru Taisho.

A comparación de su hermano menor él era más serio y reservado, su rostro tenía un aire aristocrático y fino pero tenía los mismos ojos ámbares, al igual que el cabello platino aunque este no tenía el aspecto salvaje que tenía el primero sino que era liso… si ese era Sesshomaru Taisho, él fue el primer amor de la azabache hasta que entendió que él jamás se iba a interesar en ella y su atención cayó en el menor de los Taisho, pero cuando aún lo veía, su estómago daba un vuelco dándole a entender a la azabache que el mayor de los Taisho aún no le era indiferente.

—¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer? —Se mordió el labio, insegura, respiró profundamente—. Estos chocolates son para Inuyasha… para Inuyasha… para… ¡Oh, rayos!

Dos pares de ojos ámbares observaban a la chica azabache, la cual se le habían subido los colores a la cara. Un par la miraban divertidos y otro par… bueno serios.

—Que hay Higurashi… ¿Me llamabas? —El tono divertido en su voz le hizo comprender enseguida a la joven azabache, la cual sonrió tristemente antes de contestar.

—Sí, Taisho-kun yo…

Sus hombros cayeron, Sesshomaru lo notó.

—Pues dime ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Él se dio cuenta de la caja de chocolates que la chica tenía entre sus manos—. Acaso… ¿Esa caja de chocolates es para mí?

La azabache se sonrojó pero después movió su cabeza negativamente.

—No Taisho-kun… esto… la caja de chocolates es para… para —sus ojos fueron a parar en el Taisho mayor, estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte pero no podía dar un paso atrás—, Taisho-senpai.

Ambos ambarinos se encontraron sorprendidos y más cuando la azabache suspiró y se puso en frente de Sesshomaru.

—Por favor acepte estos chocolates. —Extendió la caja.

Inuyasha suspiró ya que a ella la estimaba mucho y sabía de antemano que Sesshomaru no aceptaría el presente, pues en toda su vida jamás había aceptado ningún regalo en San Valentín. Sin embargo no espero que Sesshomaru extendiera su mano para coger lo que se le ofrecía.

—Gracias. —Inuyasha había quedado paralizado al igual que la azabache.

Cuando el ambarino salió de su estado de estupor se acordó que Kagome le iba a decir algo.

—¿Y… que me ibas a decir Higurashi? —Kagome parpadeó mucho antes de poder responder.

—Esto… así… quería pedirle… —su mente trabajo rápido—, si ¿podría asesorarme para inglés? Es que no soy muy buena y he oído que usted fue a vivir al extranjero… y pues…

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Por supuesto, quédate mañana después de clases en la biblioteca, te espero. —Con esas palabras se fue alejando—. Hasta mañana.

Kagome sólo alzó su mano como despedida.

—Así que… —Kagome se estremeció—, ¿Quieres de regreso esta caja?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué no eran para Inuyasha?

—Sí, pero comprendí que él ama demasiado a Yamasaki-san como para fijarse en mí. —Sonrió—. Además comprendí que esa caja tiene sentimientos para usted igual… tal vez no me recuerde pero…

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti —Kagome se sonrojó—, fuiste la primera en buscar razones del porque mi rechazo a todas… y esa vez te dije…

—Que no aceptaría ningún presente de alguien pues sería darle esperanzas vanas a la persona —completo la azabache—. Entonces me recuerda.

—Claro, y todavía puedo recordar claramente cuando me respondiste que no estaría dando esperanzas vanas, pues sabían que no podía corresponder a todas y que tan sólo querían hacerme saber que me querían y apreciaban por medio de esos presentes… y también creo recordar que me dijiste que no te darías por vencida hasta que me conquistaras…

Kagome se ruborizó demasiado ante lo mencionado. Ladeó su rostro avergonzada.

—Eso… eso ocurrió hace cuatro años apenas estaba en primero de secundaria… yo no sabía que estaba diciendo… yo…

—Y aun así —la interrumpió—, te espere.

Kagome lo miró no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero —continuó con serenidad—, fue en vano pues te enamoraste de mi hermano menor… que tontería esperar a alguien por tan sólo una conversación… pero aun así lo hice. _Y lo sigo haciendo_ —pensó.

—Sesshomaru…

A él le gustó se llamado por su nombre y pensó que le gustaría que le llamase de esa forma siempre, con la delicadeza y suavidad con la que lo había pronunciado en ese momento.

—Es hora de que vaya a clases. —Ella seguía sin mover un músculo—. Y por cierto…

Kagome alzó su vista pues la había bajado tras escuchar que él siempre espero por ella, al clavar sus ojos chocolates en esos ambarinos que tanto amaba -aunque le había costado recordar- sintió como sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de Sesshomaru en un beso suave… tan sólo un rose.

—… gracias por los chocolates.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru caminaba hacia sus clases mientras comía chocolates y pensaba que debía hablar con Inuyasha ya que había un cambio de planes con lo de enseñar a Kagome inglés pues…

-Lo haré yo —sentenció el ambarino mayor.


End file.
